mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Bryant vs. Jason Norwood
The fight was for the Freestyle Cage Fighting middleweight title with Captain Jason Norwood defending. The Fight The first round began. "Hands up!" Norwood worked a single after a short feeling-out period there. Bryant was defending well here. Norwood worked the body with the right hard and kneed the leg, still working that single simultaneously. Bryant reversed showing superior strength, throwing Norwood. Bryant landed on top in side control. He had Norwood against the cage. His corner called for knees. Norwood regained half-guard. Bryant landed a right hand. And another there. "Body-body-head!" Bryant landed a right elbow and another good one and an even better one and another. Bryant pinned that arm briefly with his knee. He passed to side control. Norwood stood to the clinch, Bryant immediately got a single. He passed to side control and pinned the knee immediately once more. Beautiful work. He has the full crucifix. Bryant landed a pair of left elbows there. He landed another. Another. Bryant worked for a kimura briefly. He wants an arm triangle now. "Mount!" Bryant did mount with the submission attempt. He tried to pass to the other side, Norwood stood to the clinch. "Knee!" Norwood kneed the body and again there after stuffing a single. "Come on, Jason!" Bryant worked a double. Norwood kneed the body and the head. He was warned for the final time for grabbing the cage. Bryant got a big double to half-guard there. They scrambled, Norwood stood to the clinch. Norwood kneed the leg. And again. Ten seconds. The first round ended. 10-9 Bryant. The second round began. Norwood landed a leg kick and they clinched. Norwood kneed the body. He worked for a double. Bryant stuffed it. Norwood kneed the leg twice. Norwood worked for a single. Bryant has some unorthodox defense. He gave up the standing back after stuffing the lengthy attempt. Bryant turned to the clinch. Norwood kneed the body hard. Bryant worked a single himself. He got it into side control. Bryant tried to mount landing in half-guard instead. Bryant was grinding the left elbow into Norwood's face. He landed a short left elbow there. He landed another good left elbow to the nose. Bryant landed another left elbow. "Start fighting, J, come on baby!" Norwood was struggling for a sweep here. Bryant stood defending a single. He stuffed it to the clinch. Not much going on here. Norwood worked for a single. Bryant was warned for grabbing the cage. Norwood had the standing back. "Knee!" Norwood kneed the buttocks and again. Bryant landed a left elbow backwards and again. Norwood kneed the buttocks twice again. Bryant turned towards the clinch. "Work, Jason!" Norwood kneed the belly. Bryant got a good double. He landed a big right and a big left and a big right. Another big right and a big left and a big right and a big left and a big right and a big left. Bryant passed to half-guard. The second round ended. 10-9 Bryant. The third round began. Norwood landed a left hand and shot in for a double. Bryant sprawled landing a pair of left elbows in under. He stood still defending a single attempt. He landed three or four more elbows in under, some short left hands as well. Norwood switched back to a double and got it. Bryant got a wrist-throw beautifully, tossing Norwood over his head right into a nice crucifix. "Left elbow!" Norwood was cut over his right eye. Bryant landed a short left elbow. "Right elbow!" Bryant landed a right elbow to the body. Bryant had lost the crucifix, back to side control. He landed a pair of short left elbows. Bryant got back to the crucifix position. Bryant landed a left elbow and a left hand. He lost the crucifix. Norwood's mouth was wide open. Bryant went knee on belly. He mounted. Norwood's face looks nasty. Not much going on. Bryant worked the body with a pair of hard left hands. Bryant landed another hard left to the face. He landed three hard left elbows. Norwood was gassed and battered. A hard right and a left. A hard left. Bryant slammed Norwood down twice as Norwood tried to hug him tight. Bryant landed a right and a left and a right. He landed a right hammerfist. Norwood escaped turtling up. He worked a desperate double in the clinch. He got it into half-guard. "Pound him!" his corner yelled. Ten seconds. Bryant turned out nicely standing over Norwood and landing six vicious left hands in that flurry. The third round ended. 10-9 Bryant. 30-27 Bryant. The judges agreed.